


半邊世界

by Cyaegha



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaegha/pseuds/Cyaegha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>重點是，Steve是那種會在電影院告訴觀眾安靜的人，並非因為他聽不見台詞，而是因為其他人會聽不到；他是那種會在服飾店替母親們打抱不平的人，並非因為她們是他的母親，而是因為她們是其他人的母親。他是那種會──</p><p>（他們開了七槍。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	半邊世界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garden State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038077) by [attice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attice/pseuds/attice). 



在最美好的世界裡，那筆房租從未被付清過。而他倆在幾星期後，便像路邊的野狗死在骯髒的排水溝裡。

 

\---

在最糟的世界裡，Bucky的母親老要他回家吃午飯。在最糟的世界裡，Bucky就這麼恰巧選在那一天聽了他母親的話，而在這個最糟的世界裡，他走了那條暗巷。他在那兒碰上Steve，碰上滿口是血，虛軟無力倒在牆旁的Steve與籠罩在他上頭，拳頭握得喀啦喀啦響的陰影。

他痛揍了那個年輕小夥子一頓。Steve用他的舌頭碰了碰上排的其中一顆牙，試圖要確認它被打斷的可能性。他躺在那兒觀望，手肘撐著上身的躺在垃圾堆裡──主要是因為他想他的腳踝八成斷了，痛得他動彈不得，一部分是因為如果他起身了，他就得直盯著對方被打得滿地找牙。

在最糟的世界裡，那小鬼被打飛顆犬齒，反之Steve保住了自己的錢包。在最糟的世界裡，他繳了他的房租，Steve得以活到二十五歲。在最糟的世界裡，Steve相遇了Erskine博士，他當上了美國隊長，他看著Bucky摔死在深山中。

 

\---

直到Steve的母親去逝的那一天，他一直都是她聽話的乖孩子。Bucky並不是。Bucky的母親要他回家吃午飯，他就在十一點四十五分時，跑到了街角的雜貨店去買色情雜誌。為此Torrance先生小題大作了一番，Bucky也吼了回去，到了最後，他帶著掉了一丁點的自尊和一包摸出來的香菸離開。

Steve？Steve被打得鼻青臉腫，那個小夥子拿走他口袋裡每一張皺巴巴的該死送報男孩的鈔票。Steve只有十九歲，如果他拿下領帶，他能顯得更年輕。Steve只有十九歲，而他的母親已經離世整整一年，就算他將《紐約時報》每早每晚的扔到門台上和公車時刻表旁，他的房租錢依然少了四美元。

這兒不是最糟的世界，但也不是最美好的。

 

\---

“兩個星期？”Bucky問道。他的嘴裡叼了根未燃的菸，隨著他講話的動作上下擺呀擺的。“兩個星期可以長的像是一輩子。放鬆點，Rogers。”

Steve的嘴唇裂了道口子，腳踝都給弄斷了。在這個世界，他連牙齒都飛沒了。

 

\---

Bucky並沒有告訴他確切原由，不過Steve東湊西湊也能拼出個大概。他凌晨三點出現在Steve的公寓門口，一邊的眼睛黑了一圈，手裡拎著的手提箱塞滿襪子和內褲。Steve讓他進門──怎麼，不然他還有其它辦法麼？他看著他從滿是空抽屜的衣櫃裡找了另一個空蕩蕩的抽屜，然後他幫Bucky摺他帶來的衣物，所以它們能全被好好地收在裡頭。

“我們現在在同一條船上了。”Bucky說，並著他坐在地上。他的雙眼明亮無比。Bucky只比他大了三個月，不過在那時的他眼裡，Steve堅信他永遠都會是較明智的那個。

“那你媽呢？”Steve問道，“還有你的──”

“你說過房租多少錢來著？”Bucky打斷他，靈巧地從被壓得乾扁的盒子裡抽出根菸來。

 

\---

Steve一連送了三天的報紙，那量多到他睡覺時還能看見頭條在眼前晃呀晃的程度。

當他睜開眼時，他看見的是Bucky。

 

\---

“一個星期。”他隔著缺了一腳的餐桌說，早餐是兩杯咖啡。“我們完了，Bucky。”

如此絕望並不符他的個性，只是他又能如何？他除了工作，還是工作。他向他的老闆要求加班，後者總是沒答應，沒門沒 _為什麼_ ，Rogers，你當我是誰，錢做的不成？Steve考慮向銀行貸款，但他只有十九歲，金額又沒大到能放款的地步，況且Bucky還把他所有的領帶給弄髒了。

“五美元，”Steve說，看著對方的指尖在桌上叩叩叩地敲。“我要到哪去找這五美元？”

這些天他都沒什麼機會見到他。Bucky晚上出門，到了大清早才回來，有時帶著瘀傷，有時帶著吻痕，有時帶著幾張鈔票。如此絕望並不符他的個性，只是他又能如何？他看著Bucky脖子上的吻痕，告訴自己無論發生任何事，他都能挺過去。

Bucky告訴他放鬆點，兩個星期可以長的像是一輩子，有這麼一瞬間，Bucky的膝蓋在桌底下碰了他的，而他相信他。

 

\---

Bucky晚上都幹了些什麼？

無論哪個世界的Steve都不會跟蹤他。就算他得知了真相，他甚至會感到意外嗎？他猜想，他心裡早有個底。

有天晚上，Bucky渾身散發著尿臭地回來，滿口胡言亂語。他將一把手槍和一張五美元拍在桌子上，而Steve──

 

\---

Steve Rogers不喜歡恃強欺弱。

 

\---

Steve付了那個月的房租。當房東敲門時他秉住呼吸，因為他遲繳了。當他遞出手裡的信封時他秉住呼吸，當房東捻著他的鬍鬚打開紙袋時，他秉住呼吸，因為總有這種可能性，他的錢不夠，他的錢突然少上一美元，那些錢是 _偽鈔_ ，是販毒來的，是賣身來的，是從某個一身直條紋襯衫的商業大佬口袋裡扒出來的，他會在夜色來臨後殺了Bucky，甚至連一張血腥錢都不會留在他門──

Steve付了那個月的房租，在那之後他是完全的身無分文了。這也是為什麼當他走過第五大道──Bucky走在他身側，雙手插在口袋裡，外套太薄呼吸太急促──Bucky突然止步，他迎面撞上他，一轉頭映入眼簾的是灑出窗外的金黃色光芒時，他會感到有點兒意外。

“那支錶還挺不錯的。”他說。

那確實是支好錶。Steve看著它，Bucky也看著它，身後人群人來人往。

“不知道要多少錢來著。”他回應。

Steve搖搖頭，也許有那麼點緊張。“走了，Bucky，你要一只像那的錶幹什──”

“不是給我的。”他說，用眼角餘光看著Steve，有如他忘了他一直都站在他身側似的。

 

\---

Steve都說了什麼話來著？

“那支錶還挺不錯的。”他慢慢地說，小心謹慎地挑選用詞──“不過我已經有支錶了。”為了向對方證明，他揚起手腕，展示他父親留下的遺物，褐色的錶面一秒一秒地跑，Bucky瞧著它好似他不太確定那是什麼玩意。

“我們還剩多少錢？”他問。

“啥也沒剩。”Steve自動地又補上了句，“也許塞襪子的那個抽屜裡還有三十分。”

在那之後，Bucky任Steve領著他離開，但有好長一段時間，Steve一直無法忘記Bucky當時臉上的神情。

 

\---

有意思的是，他們倆也勉強地和帳單拉鋸了好一段時間，只是事情有所不同。Bucky出門在外比在家的時間還要更長了，Steve發現自己花上大多時候在對方不在時想著他的存在。聖誕節即將到來，所以Steve開始存錢，他想買點好的東西送給對方──也許不是那支要價二十美元的手錶，但其它還算得上不錯的東西。一件新大衣，或是運動夾克，或是其它啥的，任何什麼都好。

他不期望Bucky送他任何東西。為什麼要？他是Steve Rogers。這跟傷感情沒半點關係，跟任何一種感情都沒半點關係；他不期望Bucky送他任何東西是因為他不是這類型的人，再說，他根本不確定Bucky是否有工作。也許事情的真相是他不 _想要_ Bucky送他任何東西──當他們上街買雞蛋與牛奶，經過玻璃櫥窗前，Bucky瞧著昂貴毛大衣和鍍金耳環的眼神──Steve寧可他說他是個混球，Rogers，祝你有個快樂的該死聖誕節，他還覺得高興些。

 

\---

“你這是 _怎麼_ 搞的？”

Bucky試著要揚起他裂開的嘴角。Steve能看見從他口袋裡冒出頭的鈔票。

 

\---

根據他鏡子裡的影像，Steve整整過了毫髮無傷的六個星期。缺了牙的那個傷口如今已癒合；瘀黑的眼周化成了紫色，又成了黃色，到最後的茶色直到完完全全地淡開。他的腳踝並沒有真的斷裂，過了一陣子，他就能不抽著臉喊痛的轉他想轉的方向。

Steve整整過了毫髮無傷的六個星期。十二月二十三號當天，他到二十七街上的Enderby's買送給Bucky的夾克。不是冬季大衣，不過這也算個驚喜吧？Steve打算送他運動夾克，因為所有Bucky的外套都讓他像是剛被狗啃了一樣。

排隊的線長長一條。幾乎快到聖誕夜了。排在他前面的是一位女士，雙手掛滿像上百個袋子，兩手還牢牢牽著她的兩個女兒。排隊的線長長一條，Steve一手掛著件夾克，等了足足有一小時久。兩個小女孩開始坐立不安，那些袋子看起來太過沉重。他正準備要問她是否需要幫──

“抱歉，”那位女士突然對著站在她身前的男人說，“抱歉，你以為你在幹什麼？”

“不然妳想怎樣？”他轉身回問。

“你不能插隊。”她告訴他。

故事永遠一成不變。他說，“管好妳自己，小姐，不然到時候可有妳受的。”Steve從不喜歡恃強欺弱，看在老天的份上，她身旁還站著小孩子，所以Steve做了他認為是最正確的事，然而在他意識到之前，他──

 

\---

他整整過了毫髮無傷的六個星期。人們總說歷史會重演。

 

\---

“你這個愚蠢至極的笨蛋。”Bucky捲著毛巾，沾了點威士忌後輕拍Steve臉上的血漬和傷口。“你見鬼的在想什麼？”

“那是不對的。”傷口的刺痛令他縮起脖子，但他繼續說──“那是不對的，Bucky。你不能跟一位女士這樣談話。一位帶著 _小孩_ 的女士，看在老天的份上。”

“話說回來，你跑到那兒去幹什麼？”他倒了更多的酒到毛巾上；Steve沒打算告訴他那瓶稱得上他母親數一數二的收藏。“Enderby's──那地方不是挺高級的？”

“沒幹什麼，”Steve說，“我沒幹什麼，只是逛逛而已。”

 

\---

聖誕節像夏日雷雨般來了又走。有一天早晨，Steve起的過早，外頭還一片漆黑，空氣依然冷冽，他就這麼眼睛張著直到他意識到暖氣原來早沒了。他思考著這值不值得他挖醒Bucky，然後他記起來今天是聖誕節， _聖誕節_ ，他又倒回床上，將被單一路拉至下頜，開始想著所有他將收到的禮物，所有他將吞入腹的美好聖誕大餐，所有天堂裡對著他微笑的聖潔天使。

 

\---

（有如任何事，時間沖淡一切。）

 

\---

沒有壁爐也沒暖氣。天色依舊一片黑壓壓，整個城市因家家戶戶窗口裡透出的亮光而一閃一閃的。幾乎像極了棵聖誕樹。

“聖誕快樂，Rogers。”Bucky說，顯得有點害臊，遞給Steve一個結著紅色蝴蝶結的小盒子。Steve接過它，自個兒的臉頰也紅了，他朝著Bucky咧開嘴，就算他有很久很久沒感到如此糟糕過。

“你並不需要。”Steve說，依然笑的像是沾了蜜，Bucky回了他，“我知道。”

“你還在等什麼？”他問，“快打開。”

Steve和Bucky擠在那張老舊的沙發上，近的大腿都貼在一塊了。當Steve拆著包裝緞帶時，他的手臂與Bucky碰在一起，那溫度暖洋洋的。Steve的手在打顫，他可以感覺到Bucky的目光。

好笑的是，Steve相當清楚自己發抖的原因。他對裡面的內容有十足把握。他相當肯定，因為當他拿起盒子搖了搖時，Bucky瞠大雙眼，手指跟著蜷了起來。

“如果我是你的話，我可不會那麼做。”他說。

“最好不是什麼貴重物品。”Steve道，“是什麼？”

“幹嘛不自己打開來看？”

Steve拉開緞帶並拆開盒子，他沒意識到他一直憋著氣直到──

“你瞧，”Bucky洋洋自得，Steve一口氣硬生生地卡在喉頭上。“你覺得如何？”

一對銀袖扣。

一對銀 _袖扣_ ，彷彿Steve有去過哪兒需要他穿上那套被啃出洞的灰色西裝外套和長了一截的西裝褲。銀製品──他甚至不確定他母親有過類似的飾品，更別提如此細緻的──

Steve瞪著盒裡的東西好長一段時間，才伸手捏了其中一個出來，他拿在手裡轉著看，檢視蝕刻在表面複雜精細的設計。

 

\---

現在他該如何反應？這個世界再次以這個點一分為二。其中一個版本的他告訴Bucky他才不想要這個，他用不到這玩意兒， _今天_ 就拿回去退，給你自己買件該死的長大衣。另一個版本的他吞了兩次口水，告訴他他不值得Bucky費這個心，不過還是收下了──這個Bucky臉上的笑容幾乎令他窒息。

在他所處的版本，Steve咽了咽，便問Bucky他打哪搞來的。他把袖扣擺回盒裡，四目相對地看著Bucky，所以後者便無法別開視線。他給他全世界的時間去好好地思考答覆。

 

\---

“我──”──他的笑容仍穩穩地掛在臉上──“我買的，Steve。可花了我好大一筆錢。”

 

\---

起先，Bucky說──

 

\---

“好吧──也許我沒有。也許我──這個，你知道的，反正到頭來都差不多，真的，是吧？那些骯髒的肥佬和他們的妓女，還有後房的烈酒──他們該死的噁心有錢。他們沒──我贏了其中一個。這就是真相，你聽到了。我賭贏他，我還贏得光明正大。這是他的，他將它們給了我，然後現在變成你的了。瞧？事情就這麼簡單。你也不用太反應過度了，Steve-o。”

Steve盯著他看了良久才又問道，“你跟他玩什麼？”

“撲克。”Bucky說話的聲音柔的像是裹了層糖似的──“玩撲克贏他的。紙牌──你知道我玩得有多好。他輸到都惱羞成怒了，但──但我還能說什麼？我說謊不眨眼的。我玩撲克總贏你，是吧，Steve？”

Steve，一如既往，狠不下心拆穿他。

 

\---

有些事總沒變過，有些事永遠也不會變。Steve的視線一黏上Bucky就盯得太久，Steve的觸摸老顯得不合時宜，Steve盯著他的眼神總是會參雜著根本就不該存有的信息──Bucky是他最要好的朋友，他僅有的朋友，只是有時他會禁不住地想，那是否就是他會連眨個眼都在眼皮底下看見一對灰藍色的唯一理由，那是否就是他會知道Bucky背上的雀斑長成三角形的唯一理由，那是否就是他在Bucky每次對著他笑著扯謊時會覺得內心碎了一角的唯一理由──那是否就是Steve會回以另一個微笑，雙臂環著Bucky的肩，告訴他痛徹心扉的事實的唯一理由。

 

\---

“我很抱歉我沒有準備禮物給你，Buck，”他告訴他，他是真心這麼覺得。“我原本打算買件運動外套給你的，但是──但是我一直沒有機會，我想。手頭總是有點緊。”

“沒事的。”Bucky邊說邊笑，拳頭揉進Steve的頭髮裡，他聞得到他鬚後水的味道。“我有你就夠了，Rogers。”

 

\---

起先，Bucky說──

 

\---

在另一個世界，Bucky在二十歲時從軍，到他最後一次踏出家門，Steve都沒正眼瞧著他。其中一個版本裡的Bucky在一腳踩上被炸成廢墟的法國酒吧時，被德國的狙擊手給射殺了，他的軍籍牌被郵寄回他姑姑家，他姑姑又將它寄給了Steve。Steve有沒有為此傷心流淚並不重要，因為Bucky就是Bucky就是Bucky，而Bucky已經死了。

又另一個世界裡，在一〇七部隊緩緩行軍過雷恩市（Rennes）時，那天正巧下著大雨，躲在鐘塔上的狙擊手因視線不佳射偏了。Bucky坐著輪椅歸來，當Steve說 _歡迎回來_ 時Bucky別開了眼。到了夜晚，Steve閉上眼睛，試圖回想起那個睜著明亮雙眼，對Steve的阻攔屢勸不聽，執意要偷口香糖給他的孩子──直到他們被Torrance先生逮個正著，Steve自告奮勇地替Bucky頂罪，他才停手。那個孩子怎麼了？

這個故事裡的Steve只有十九歲，Bucky只比他要大上幾個月。Bucky送他一份聖誕禮物，Steve什麼也沒準備給他。兩人從來沒忘記過這件事。

 

\---

“太不公平了。”幾個月之後的一天晚上Bucky這麼說──也許是三月，也可能是四月。他翻過身，仰躺著，被單在他撐起手時滑落至他的手肘。他戳了戳Steve。

“唔嗯。”Steve邊回應邊將棉被扯過頭。

“暖氣又沒了。”

“是。”

“老鼠又回來了。”

“嗯。”

“你該死凌晨一點才回來，是吧？”

“回去睡你的覺。”

“然後你幾點又得起來──五點？搞什麼？老天。”

Steve又咕噥一聲。

“我受夠了。”Bucky說。

 

\---

他倆的日常用品都是在他們母親以前常去的街角雜貨店買的，Steve十分肯定將來他們的小孩也會沒什麼不同。他認識店主，Tom，他也認識他──有時只叫Steve，有時只叫Bucky，有時是Steve和Bucky（SteveandBucky），直接壓縮成一個單詞害他心臟多跳了幾下。有時當他錢不夠，Tom就讓他賒著，Steve欠他欠了好一陣子，直到他有錢還清的那一天。每逢聖誕節，Steve會寄賀卡給他，Tom會回寄盒口香糖，或包菸，或塊巧克力。

 

\---

“我不懂。”Steve說道──“你想去別家店？”

“我想換個別的牌子的菸。”他說，“遠點的那間聽說有賣個還不錯的牌子。Tom的選擇不多──我想要的他也沒有。”

Steve盯著Bucky，試圖要理清他突如其來的轉變。他先注意到Bucky的頭髮梳了別的髮型，他的臉刮得乾乾淨淨，雙手插在口袋裡。然後，這都要 _七月_ 底的天了，看在上帝的份上，他還穿著夾克。

“計程車錢你付。”許久後Steve終於開口，但說真格的，那又如何？

 

\---

當Steve一走進J.J’s Quick ‘N Easy，他感到有點荒唐──並非因為他身旁跟著一個滿頭大汗，連夾克腋下都濕成一片的男人，而是因為他很肯定這裡沒人認得他。他不太確定那是什麼樣的感受──他在同一間公寓裡長大，同一個城市，同樣的人群，同樣的街道──雖說這兒是紐約，大熔爐裡人們千變萬化，但在Steve的眼裡，到了最後他們都只是頂著張臉的陌生人罷了──然而看看他現在正處在哪兒？與大西洋靠得如此之近，他幾乎要能聽見一波波的海浪聲。超商裡的陽光充足，不過外頭更是豔陽高照。

“我在這兒等好了。”Steve終於開口。

Bucky看起來欲言又止，“不會很久的。”

Steve都說了什麼話來著？Bucky幾乎沒要求過他什麼。他跟了進去。

 

\---

Bucky拿了他的菸，一手插在口袋裡往櫃台走去。Steve腦子裡轉著想擠出點什麼，像 _看，你根本不需要我跟_ 或是 _我到外頭等你_ 或是 _慢著，我想要罐可樂_ ，隨便什麼，就算是廢話也無所謂，但──

Bucky把那包菸放在櫃台上，然後突然抽出收在口袋裡的手。

Steve花了一秒才認出Bucky手裡握著的是槍，是 _槍_ ，櫃台後的老人花了兩秒才發現，等到他們終於認清現況時，Bucky早已扯開嗓門大叫。

血液湧進大腦的速度快得他雙腿發軟；他在跌倒前抓住櫃檯邊緣，那個老人立即往後彈，背死死的抵著牆，以為Steve正準備要一拳往他臉上揍；他舉起雙手，又舉的 _更高_ ，好像他在演一齣三流的幫派電影，好像Bucky正在 _打劫他_ ，Steve覺得無法呼吸，但這是──

“Bucky。”Steve叫道，但Bucky沒理他──“ _Bucky！_ ”

“打開！”他大喊，槍口對準男人的頭──“打開，該死的！”

“Bucky！”──Steve也開始大叫，然後──

 

\---

老人打開了收銀台。從進入超商到現在，Bucky終於第一次看他，告訴他拿錢，Steve這才發現自己仍緊緊抓著櫃台不放，好似那才是他的寶貴性命。

他──他不知如何是好。這是錯的，這跟所有Steve的信仰背道而馳，但這是 _Bucky_ ，而且──而且他不知如何是好，那個老人一直發抖，抖到櫃子上的成藥都被他撞掉了好幾盒，Steve也在發抖，也──

Bucky大喊，Steve沒理他；外頭響起一聲警笛，聽起來仍有段距離，但Bucky慌了，身子一轉變成槍管直筆著Steve的頭。他──現在，他該怎麼做？

“冷靜。”Steve告訴他，聲音顫抖──“冷靜，Bucky。冷靜點。”

Bucky的雙手也在打顫。

Steve手伸了過去，拿走裡面的錢，一大把皺巴巴的鈔票被他握在手裡，速度緩慢，一旁的老人還在往身後的櫃子擠，希望能將自己塞進那個小空間裡。Steve眨了下眼，又眨了下，又一下，然後──

“閃人了。”Bucky說。

 

\---

整件事以迅雷不及掩耳的速度開始並結束。要不是Bucky鼓著的口袋，要不是他自己鼓著的口袋，要不是他都能聽見他膝蓋打顫的聲音，Steve幾乎要成功說服自己此事從未發生過。

一台台的車子從他們身旁呼嘯而過，他強忍住想回頭的衝動。Bucky招了一輛計程車，當司機問他們要到 _哪_ 去，他告訴他，聲音聽起來像快哭出來了一樣， _紐澤西_ 。

Steve和Bucky一起坐在後座。他們的手臂碰在一起，他們的大腿碰在一起，他們的腳也碰在一起。但Steve什麼都感覺不到。

 

\---

有些事永不改變。

哈，那是個謊言，是吧？

Steve是那種會在電影院告訴觀眾安靜的人，並非因為他聽不見台詞，而是因為其他人會聽不到；他是那種會在服飾店替母親們打抱不平的人，並非因為她們是他的母親，而是因為她們是其他人的母親。Steve是那種因太過固執（至今仍是）而討了一頓好揍的人，他是那種寧願被人一拳打在臉上，也不願冷眼旁觀的人，他是那種會撲出去擋在火車前，救一個小孩、一個老人、一個母親、一個父親、任何人的人。他是那種會──

 

\---

那把槍在Bucky的口袋裡，而錢在他的。

 

\---

“我很抱歉。”是他脫口而出的第一句話。

“你很 _抱歉_ ？”Steve大叫，所有恐懼傾瀉而出的速度快得令他連骨頭都氣的發熱──“你用一把 _槍_ 指著我的 _頭_ ！”

“我知道。”Bucky說──“我很抱歉。我真的──”

“噢，你 _真的_ 很抱歉。”Steve說，雙拳握緊，音量大到他相信連樓下的人都聽得見──“幾乎要對個老人開槍，幾乎要對你最好的朋友開槍， _搶劫一間該死的雜貨店_ ，現在你才覺得你很 _抱歉_ ！”

他不曾見過這樣的Bucky。

“我不是──”

“ _警察──_ ”

“你小聲點！”他低嘶，Steve瞬間閉上嘴，像關緊的電梯門一樣牢牢的。

“ _警察。_ ”Steve跟著低嘶，一根手指直指著Bucky的臉──“我們會被抓去 _坐牢_ ，我們會──”

“我們 _什麼事都不會發生_ 。”他邊說邊抓著Steve的肩膀，力道之大他都快瘀青了──“我們挺得過去的。沒有目擊證人，沒有──”

“沒有目擊證人。”Steve冷冷地歡呼，感到很可笑──“沒有目擊證人除了那個 _被你拿槍抵著頭的人！_ ”

“不。”Bucky說，指甲陷進Steve的肉裡──“控制住你的情緒，Rogers！”

Steve無法百分之百肯定，但他推斷，那一刻起就是他意識到，終於，他們現在在同一條船上了。也許Bucky才是口袋藏著子彈的人，但Steve的臉會緊挨著Bucky出現在通緝單上。

 

\---

起先，Bucky說──

 

\---

Steve醒來，像回到了家──躺在他涼颼颼的床上，除了這兒是暖的；聽見計程車的喇叭聲和女孩的尖叫，除了這兒是安靜的；Bucky躺在他身邊，除了這兒床上只有他，與纏在手腕，將他裹起來的被單。他回到了布魯克林，也同時不是；他是同樣的Steve Rogers，也同時不是；他只是個普通人，也同時不是。不，他是逃犯，他是小偷，他是惡人，他是狗娘養──

Bucky已經醒了。他站在窗口邊，像一縷幽魂，他臉上映照的藍光告訴Steve離日初還早。

Steve想說點什麼，但還有什麼好說的？

 

\---

起先，Bucky說那是個錯誤。他說那會是他們的第一次，也會是他們的最後一次──他永遠不會再幹同樣的錯誤，他永遠不會再把Steve牽扯進去。

 

\---

“不會有事發生的。”他反坐在旅館裡的椅子上，好似他正試著拿椅背來當阻隔Steve與他的屏障。“我有個計畫。我已經全想好了。我們挺得過去的。我們不會被送進監獄。”

Steve盯著他，他想要說 _另一個好計畫，哈Barnes_ 或 _我跟信第三帝國一樣信你_ 因為整個世界正忙著打仗，你不知道麼？他想將Bucky撕裂為二，就像Bucky對他做的那樣，被迫得雙眼直直地看進槍管子裡，但是Steve看到了，透過被窗簾模糊掉大半的清晨暗淡的陽光，Steve看到了Bucky紅了一圈的眼眶，微微打顫的手指，然後他想也許， _也許──_

“我們幾點離開？”反之，Steve問道。

Bucky看起來像快哭出來了──就那半秒──然後他回 _這個早晨_ ，用那個Steve再熟悉不過的語調說。晚點，Steve會回想起這段場景，然後他會意識到，那一刻Bucky是有生以來第一次懼怕他──不，這麼說並不正確，並非懼怕他，而是懼怕他即將說出口的話，懼怕他可能會說出口的話。

 

\---

他們一早離開，招了台計程車，一路坐到一個偏僻的海邊小鎮。那兒的公寓大樓長的像用沙子堆出來的沙堡，距離海洋過近，被侵蝕的坑坑巴巴。

Bucky先下車付錢；看著司機接過鈔票時，Steve的胃一陣反酸。

Steve瞥了眼碎裂剝落的褐色煤渣磚，然後走到一旁的人行道上。“我們到這幹嘛？”

“待在這，”Bucky說，“我馬上回來。”

“好像我會見鬼聽你似的。”Steve說，勾起半邊唇角──“好像我會放你自己一個人進去然後──”

“ _待著。_ ”Bcuky厲聲道，宛如Steve是條跟進跟出，這回要跟去浴室裡兒的狗。“你非得──就待在這，行麼？我馬上就回來。很快。”

 

\---

Bucky半小時後才出來。他的領帶稍稍歪了一邊，頭髮亂糟糟的，不過除此之外，他看起沒什麼大礙。Steve覺得緊張，直到Bucky筆直地走過他，幾乎連瞧都沒瞧他一眼。他跟著Bucky穿過一扇門，跟著他走上搖搖晃晃的階梯（登頂時他已氣喘吁吁），跟著他走到另一扇門前，跟著他走進一間只有四面牆，地板一層沙的房間。

“歡迎來到你的新家。”Bucky說。

 

\---

他有許多疑問。

_為何我們一定得──_

“不然我們還能怎樣，回布魯克林嗎？”當Steve看著Bucky，他的腦海裡浮出了初中時背的單字： _焦慮，煩躁，固執。不輕信。_ “我們回不去了。他們八成在通緝我們。我們那麼好認──我的意思是，你看，我們總黏在一塊，像個連體嬰似的，我們怎麼可能有──”

 

\---

等到他清醒時，Bucky已經離開了。他坐起身，環顧了空蕩蕩的公寓，脊背發疼，頭腦暈眩。他沒留半張紙條，不過他也不怎麼擔心；Bucky的夾克還在，他的手錶也是，和屬於他的半邊毯子──事實上只是條海灘巾──仍是暖的。

Steve的指尖貪戀地停留在那溫度上，他的視線亦同──接著，因為他可憐的自制力，Steve倒了下去，將臉貼進大浴巾裡。

它聞起來──它聞起來像過去的Bucky。還在孩提年代的Bucky。現在── _現在_ ，一個在Steve認知上仍代表 _幾天之前_ 的詞──現在，他聞起來像古龍水、女孩們的香水、威士忌以及香菸──但在更早已前，他聞起來像汗水與他父親的古龍水。他現在聞起來就像那樣。幾乎。

 

\---

Bucky知道當Steve瞧著他時，他看到什麼嗎？他有注意到Steve的目光沿著他的下巴曲線勾勒，順著他捲曲的髮絲移動的方式嗎？他有意識到，當他和Steve一起擠在鏡子前，他看的不是自己的眼睛，而是Bucky的嗎？Steve總是盯著他。Steve總是在Bucky睡著，無意識輕觸到他時驚得一動也不動。Steve很肯定他們天天都有過肢體接觸，比無意識輕觸還更能稱得上是真正的碰觸，不過他從未多想。只是如今，每當Bucky伸手過來攬住他的肩膀時，他都得強忍想要躲開的欲望。那感覺不對。對他來說，沒有──沒有什麼的感覺不對？

問題是，Bucky並不笨。Steve比任何人都還心知肚明。Steve在學的成績比Bucky還要好，而Bucky至今被稱過最接近聰明的詞也就個“機靈鬼（smartass）”而已，但Steve知道Bucky很聰明。Bucky他看，他察覺，他觀察，他發現。

 

\---

Steve在一堆的沙灘巾上睡了六天。到了第七天──

“該起床了。”Bucky告訴他，“穿上你的夾克。我找到一家願意僱用我們的店。起來──對，戴上你的手錶，穿好你的夾克，我們──”

 

\---

槍聲聽起來像什麼？在漫畫書裡，有時是 _砰_ 有時是 _嗒_ 。在他最要好的朋友手裡的槍聲聽起來像什麼？

 

\---

他沒料到將Bucky甩到旅館的牆上竟如此輕鬆容易。也許是因為Bucky毫無反抗，也許是因為他正在思考，也許是因為他終於意識到可能、那麼丁點的 _可能_ Steve是自願待在這的──沒有契約將他綁在Bucky身邊，沒有法律規定Steve得跟著Bucky東奔西走。他沒料到湊近臉，衝著他大吼竟如此容易，所以他能嚐到Bucky的呼吸，看到他的退縮，因為Steve噴出的口水落在他的──

“ _你到底在想什麼？_ ”他聽起來不像自己。“你是 _瘋_ 了不成？”Steve又推了他一次，雖然Bucky早就沒有退路了──然而Bucky由著他，這令Steve更加惱火──Steve厭惡這一切，厭惡Bucky表現得好像Steve一文不值，好像他是他的玩偶，好像他是他的狗，好像他說的話都是屁──

“我不幹了。”Steve的語氣出奇的平靜──“我不幹了。我甚至無法──”

Bucky充耳不聞。他直直地盯著他，看進他的雙眼；Steve能感覺到他的血液再次湧進他的血管，在他耳裡像瀑布般轟鳴，害怕和憤怒和 _抓狂_ ，令他渾身顫抖，因為那些情緒浸蝕得比今晚、比昨夜都還深。大概這就是為什麼當Bucky張開手，他沒有逃開，因為Steve心想Bucky終於要對他動手了。大概這就是為什麼當Bucky雙手捧住他的臉，一口吻住Steve，他無法逃開。

 

\---

Steve失去他的童貞時，他二十歲。他感到害怕卻溫暖，而Bucky的雙唇正貼著他的。Bucky在一個濕黏的八月中夜晚的旅館房內親了他，他也親了回去。兩人都坐在床上，Bucky光著膀子只穿了條背帶褲，Steve的領帶掉在床單的某一角，Bucky倚近，將Steve的臉轉了過來，動作又輕又柔，他幾乎快以為自己正在一部百老匯的浪漫電影裡。

 

\---

他在一個濕黏的八月中夜晚的旅館房內親了Steve，他們又繼續親了好一會兒。在接吻的過程中，他的手爬上Steve的雙臂，平平地貼著他的胸口，許久後才開始解扣子。

他扯著Steve的上衣，不過Steve不願停下；他親得更深，舌頭探入Bucky嘴裡，試圖在Bucky吸住他時不發出半點聲響。Bucky將Steve的臉轉向側邊，沿著Steve的下顎弧線一路親吻至頸子，他吮吻著那兒的肌膚，留下幾個紅印子。所有Steve大腦裡的思緒全融化了，僅剩下：呼吸、呼吸。

Bucky咬了口他的肩膀時他悶哼了聲──都這節骨眼了他還有辦法忍麼？也許自己的聲音提醒了他想再吻Bucky的欲望，所以他順從了，他囁咬著Bucky的下唇，Bucky的手在他的身側游移，最後又回到了他的胸口。他推著Steve，Steve依順地往後倒進枕頭裡，滿臉通紅，呼吸急促。

他鎖住Bucky的眼神。他──

Steve攻向Bucky的皮帶，一部份是因為他有點兒手足無措，一部份是因為他似乎又十分清楚自己在做什麼。見鬼，事情都已走到這個地步，他想要繼續。Bucky的笑聲有點兒上氣不接下氣的，聽起來更像在喘息。他幫Steve扯掉自己的皮帶並解開拉鍊，在那之後，Steve的攻勢幾乎就停滯了，全拜Bucky兩指勾住他褲腰兩側，直接唰的一聲將他的長褲褪飛至角落所賜。現在，Steve全身上下就只剩件內褲，Bucky瞧著他，用灼熱的目光勾勒出他的身形。Steve幾乎無法呼吸，他提起自己的雙膝，直直地看入對方的眼睛。

“也得脫你的。”他說，旁觀Bucky褪去他的褲子和背帶，畢竟，好吧，Steve的雙手已經抖到毫無用處的境界了。等到Bucky的褲子終於滑至腳踝，與床腳皺成一坨的衣物融為一體，Steve讓自己的視線游移，然後──

“看看你。”Bucky低喃，將Steve更深地壓進床褥裡，舔著他的下頜。

“看看你。”Steve原句頂了回去，他能感覺到貼著他頸項勾起的嘴角。他又咬了Steve一口，比先前更用力。Steve緩緩地吁氣，伸直他的手指。

“嗯──”Bucky歡快地哼著，Steve任他繼續吻著自己的頸子。他的呼吸逐漸變得過於快速，過於短淺，所以他只好躺著默默地數數， _一二三四五六七八九十_ ，一遍又一遍，直到他的呼吸能稍微和緩點。

“我想要幹你。”Bucky輕聲說，灼熱的氣息噴灑在Steve的臉上。Steve不知如何回應，所以他吻了他，在Bucky退開時，Steve看著他的唾液從他的嘴唇一路拉延到Bucky的唇上，看著Bucky的瞳孔在他上頭閃爍。

 

\---

他都說了什麼話來著？他不想毀了一切，況且，說實話的，他 _想要_ Bucky幹他。他硬得發疼，他想要，只是他不確定如果──

“好的。”他輕聲回應，手指纏上Bucky的頸背，指腹擦著那處的肌膚。他知道那道傷疤一直都在那──“好的。好的。”

 

\---

起先，Bucky說他們逃不了的，這就是他們要過的──

 

\---

Bucky在早晨的暖陽下顯得柔和。

Steve當然知道他是強硬、健壯、堅韌難纏的宛如生牛皮，他可以被一拳擊中仍穩如泰山，或十拳──都市生活造就的孩子──但當他沐浴在陽光下，他幾乎要騙過自己。他能肯定自己正在半夢半醒間。

他瞧著Bucky──側身熟睡著，毯子拉到肩頭──他都在想些什麼？

在另一個世界，一個Steve更健康點兒、逃跑的機會比被揍的機率高、沒成天病懨懨地窩在家裡頭，因此少讀了好幾本騎士與公主從此過著幸福快樂的日子的童話的世界，他會想著， _操，操，操，操──_

在這個世界裡，他花了大把的時間在閱讀，他看著Bucky，想著他從未見過能如此完美的人。

 

\---

起先，Bucky說他們逃不了的，這就是他們要過的人生。他搞砸了很多事沒錯，他弄慘了他們倆沒錯，他知道這會是墜入罪惡深淵的生活，但不，他從不是個虔誠的教堂男孩，不過他他媽仍擁有信仰，他會開始禱告，是的，他們會開始禱告，每一晚，不為什麼，所以他，Steve，對的，你，可以到的了你應得的天堂。

 

\---

（你早就愛上他了，是吧，Steve Rogers？）

 

\---

Bucky教他如何讓子彈上膛。他們兩個坐著計程車，來到一個天知道在哪的荒郊野嶺。司機側過身，摳著鼻子，告知他們現在正在一個天知道在哪的荒郊野嶺，然後將他的手指抹在褲子上，笑著露出一口黃牙。Bucky多遞給了他五美元，告訴他別放在心上。

Bucky用粉筆在樹上畫了兩個圓。一個大的，一個小的。

“擊中這個小的，”他說──“才算數。但你得先從大的開始。”

 

\---

第一次，料想不到的簡單。

 

\---

“操。”Bucky說，“操。 _操。_ ”

他學電影朝Steve的臉丟了一大把鈔票。Steve看著他，試著微笑，但沒開口，因為他知道他會吐的滿地都是，在他擦得黑的發亮的皮鞋上，在旅館厚厚的地毯上，在那包裝滿錢的紙袋上──這不就像是齣電影？如果他跟著大笑，他會吐的滿地都是。作為替代，他只衝著Bucky揚揚唇角、抿緊嘴，佯裝他看不見仍躺在他鼓著的口袋裡的槍。Steve雙手抱胸，因為他正試著撐住自己，好像他的肋骨會就這麼坍塌，他的心臟會飛濺而出，灑落在地，好像Bucky正準備要揍得他滿地找牙，而不是彎下腰，然後抱他── _抱_ 他，看在老天的份上。

Bucky從未──好吧，他是幹過Steve，但他從沒擁抱過他。而現在──

“我們辦到了，Steve。”Bucky在他耳邊低聲說，宛如秘密，宛如承諾。Steve什麼話也沒回；他深吸口氣，試著不大笑。

 

\---

晚點，他會意識到，那一刻是他最後一次機會，他只需要起身然後──

 

\---

起先，Bucky說他們又不是要去殺人放火。槍械只是種預防措施；就算他們幹的是髒事兒，也是裡頭最乾淨的一種。進去出來，沒人受傷；當然，他們還是得瞄著幾個鼻子，朝著吊燈開幾槍，所以所有人會知道要乖乖趴在地上，但拜託，他們又不是有打算要傷害任何人。

他們只是需要錢。就這樣。他們需要錢，而這是唯一的辦法。

 

\---

七槍。他們開了七槍。

他保證的是三槍。他們第一次踏進博根郡協同銀行（Synergy Bank of Bergen County），倆人是一身全新西裝及領帶，需要你特別量身訂做的那種──站在前後都是鏡子的房間，與手拿量尺的漂亮女店員，全套的可笑名貴待遇。是啊，他們在布魯克林像個連體嬰似的，但他們初來乍到，在此處不也顯得同是格格不入，可不是？

Steve開了新戶頭，存了三十塊美金。他對著站在櫃台後的服務員露出抹笑容──一位微胖、臉頰潮紅的女士，依稀地讓他回想起自己的母親。Doris。她的名牌上寫著什麼？他想那是Doris。

Bucky站在他身後，保持著適當的距離，卻又沒遠到令Steve忘記他此行的目的。Bucky看了看天花板，看了看門口，看了看櫃台，研究它的款式，在內心裡記下它的材質。見鬼，等到晚上他們回到旅館，一同擠在床上，Steve素描著銀行金庫，而不是他以前常畫的花盆與都市風景時，Bucky八成已經忘掉了大半。但現在，這裡──

“謝謝妳，Doris。”他微笑著對她點點頭。Doris也回以相同的笑容，然後Steve想著與熱吐司和花香一塊窩在床上的寒冷早晨。當Bucky與他擦身而過，他試著無視掉脹在胸口裡的感受。

“三槍，”他說道，“我們只需要開三槍就夠了。”

（他們開了七槍。）

 

\---

Bucky脫掉Steve的上衣，Steve無法看著他。說真格的，他的雙手同Steve一樣不停顫抖，他也沒瞧著Steve。他能肯定如果他嘗試動了下，他會炸裂成成千上萬的小碎片，所以他吸氣，但困難重重，而且──操，只是吸個氣而已為何會如此艱難──

“吸氣。”起先，Bucky疲憊不堪地說道，沒放任何心思在上，目光專注於他正在拆解的扣子，手指貼著Steve的胸膛，因為這絕對見鬼不是他第一次對他說這話了，是吧？

只是Steve覺得所有的氧氣都從他的肺裡逃走了，像有人直接將它們抽出來了一樣，他意識到他 _無法_ ，他的身體不再聽從他的指示。他感到恐慌的踢進。當他握著椅子扶手的手開始收緊，當他的指節開始泛白，他才發現也許那是──

“吸氣。”Bucky說，這是Steve有生以來第一次看見他的恐懼像霓虹燈般地閃起？“吸氣，該死的！”通常，當Steve變成這付德性，Bucky會是仍持有理智的那個；他正坐在Steve身側，在Steve所有的回憶裡──鐵欄杆一旁的遊樂場柏油地上，Steve快埋了半顆頭進馬桶裡的浴室地上，Steve卡在垃圾堆裡的骯髒後巷地上──雙手扶著膝蓋，看著他的臉，告訴他吸氣，他媽 _吸氣_ ，Steve，別光傻楞楞地看著我， _快試_ 。但這一次，他沒有；這一次，Bucky跪在他跟前，雙手掐著Steve的肩膀，紅熱、不，白熱般的恐懼閃過他眼裡像該死的──

“Steve。”他說，“Steve！”

Steve的上衣沾著鮮血，Bucky的頭髮也被染成一片紅。在其中一個版本的故事裡，Steve就這麼死在旅館內的椅子上，下身衣物完好如初，上身衣領半敞。在Bucky的注視下。非常緩慢地，他的雙手不再顫抖，他的身體沉沉地向左傾，非常緩慢地，他的臉由紫轉藍，好似他因失溫致死。

 

\---

“Steve，該死的，Steve──”

Steve活下來了。他聽著外頭的車流聲。他的肺正在努力擴張，他的心律依舊不穩。Bucky握著他的手，反覆不斷地唸著他的名子，直到他的聲音化成了背景的一部份。

“我的天呀，Bucky，”等到Steve終於能發出聲音時他說──“我們剛──我們──”

“不是你的錯。”Bucky告訴他，雖然這是第一次，第二次，他卻覺得這話從他口裡出現了早已不下百次。“他不該──天，他是在期望什麼？他見鬼的是在期望我們做什麼？”

 

\---

起先，Bucky說他們只是做他們必須做的。他們不會蓄意傷人，不過假使有人打算耍花樣的話──這嘛，講好聽點兒，他不會讓任何人去傷害他倆的。如果真有意外，沒可能所有人都會毫髮無傷的。你當他誰，超人？他們幹的勾當不是正確的，當然，但也他媽不是 _錯誤_ 的，這只是生存的手段，看在上帝的份上，沒可能有人敢直接靠近Steve還能──

 

\---

“好啦，雙手舉起來！”

有人說，同一件事幹多了便習以為常了。起先Steve從不當真，等到也許是第二次，又或許是第十七次，簡而言之在某一次的行搶過程中，他不再盯著他們的眼睛，取而代之，他開始僅是看著他們的臉。

至於那把槍，一如往常，冰冷刺骨。

 

\---

過幾年了？他覺得過了很久，但當他們登記入住另一間旅館──總是另一間旅館──Bucky一手倚在長檯上，臉上掛著痞痞的笑容與漂亮的櫃台小姐交談，Steve無法看著他，所以做為替代，他看著她身後的月曆。那上頭總是會有圖片──一月是火箭，七月是莫哈維沙漠（Mojave Desert），十二月是卡茲奇山（Catskill Mountains），然後想 _怎麼見鬼的還在──_

過幾年了？他刷著牙，鏡子裡的倒影還是該死的同一個小矮個──金色的頭髮捲曲閃耀的像個娘們，骨頭和棱角取代了肌肉和脂肪。過幾年了？他梳他的頭，洗他的臉，而他手裡那塊肥皂永遠聞起來與昨日相同。

Bucky吻著他的頸子。一如既──

 

\---

“這傷你打哪搞來的？”

橘黃色的晨光灑落在他們光裸的身軀上，Bucky欺身壓上Steve──Steve看著他的肌理在皮脂下繃緊又延展──倚近他的頸子品嘗那兒的味道。然後Steve掙扎了下，直起身，鬆掉抓著Bucky肩膀的手。

“你在說什麼？”Bucky含糊不清地說，雙眼半闔。

“那個。”Steve說，音量比Bucky還大。他衝著Bucky肩上的瘀傷點了點，那塊看不出什麼特定形狀，呈現醜陋難堪的黃色。

“沒什麼。”Bucky邊說邊吻著他的鎖骨。

“看起來可不像沒什麼。”Steve回道。他用手肘支起自己的上身，過程中撞了正伏在他胸口上的Bucky一臉。Bucky的眼神轉變成──

“老天。”Bucky往後挪，完完全全地退開，向Steve一旁的枕頭倒去──相隔了仍幾厘之遙，所以他們的肩膀沒碰在一塊。

打他倆相識至今，彼此終於第一次有了足夠的空間。床單是絲製的，枕頭碩大無比，但無法感覺到Bucky的肩膀緊貼著他？Steve感到噁心。

 

\---

現在才說 _也許我們該洗手不幹了_ ，是不是太遲了？

簡餐店有賣漢堡。這句話聽起來像眾所周知的笑話開頭：兩個穿著廉價西裝的男人走進間餐廳。為什麼？因為他們昂貴的西裝正在乾洗店裡──不，是在旅館內──不，  
是丟在後車廂裡，一台停放在廢棄糖果店的停車場中的車，杳無人煙，響著早已消逝在空氣中的警鈴聲。Steve什麼都沒放。Bucky倒擠了堆番茄醬、芥末和美乃滋，只因為他能，就因為那是免費的。哈，有何不可？Steve挑揀著盤裡的食物。他將食物分割開，好似他正在解剖著新生一年級生物課裡的老鼠──除了當時的他是一頭霧水、毫無概念，現在的他是技術精細的宛如個外科醫生。

一塊酸黃瓜。真是間吝嗇的餐廳，是吧？一塊酸黃瓜。還有幾片生菜葉，他將它們像攤牌一樣擺在盤子上。傑克、皇后、國王，全都毫無生氣，軟爛地躺在那。那片番茄──

“快吃，行麼？”Bucky厲聲道，Steve瑟縮了下但沒抬眼。他稍稍坐正。正當他準備撿回那片番茄時，他注意到Bucky指尖上芥黃色的污漬。

“你誰，我老媽嗎？”Steve聽起來怒不可抑。他並沒有發脾氣。他只是──

“你瘦得簡直皮包骨。”Bucky告訴他，“像條肉乾似的。我整個禮拜都沒見你吃過東西。”

Steve想知道就現在吻上Bucky會是什麼滋味。

他以前就有過這個念頭，在他們都還年幼時──雖然與此相比那有所不同。在過去，可能性是純粹的零，是個幻想。當他心情愉快時，他總是想像那會是又深又鹹濕又充滿熱情──他在漫畫書裡看到的那種吻，有時還會墊著腳尖，抓著彼此的衣服。如果他心情愉快時，他是這麼想像的，就算他知道這種事根本就不可能會發生，Bucky的嘴永遠都不會近過他衝著Steve指鼻叫罵的距離。

Steve想知道就現在吻上Bucky會是什麼滋味。

Steve看著Bucky的嘴唇，嘴角有白白的東西滴了下來，然後，他想知道上──真真正正的，那種他不需要去在乎得保持勇敢，得強忍慾望，得讓對方永生難忘的性。他們的第一次是像那樣麼？他想知道上他會是什麼滋味；他喘氣，他呻吟，他咬著他的耳垂，沿著背脊往下，留過抓痕，在他的臀部留下半月形的指甲印，令他乞求，讓他喊著他的名。Steve──

“你臉上沾到美乃滋了。”Steve邊說邊咬了口酸黃瓜。

Bucky小費給的無比慷慨。整間該死的餐廳就只有那麼一個瘋瘋癲癲的女服務生，當她拾起桌上的現金時，她幾乎要親了他。Steve看著Bucky，趁著他們離開前看著他──站在那兒，假裝打了個呵欠。這是間擁擠的餐廳。

Bucky小費給的無比慷慨。他們兩人離開，幾個禮拜後又回來，一臉面無表情，冰冷的重量沉沉地壓在口袋裡。

 

\---

Steve知道Bucky把錢都收在哪，Steve也知道Bucky把槍都收在哪。

Bucky將所有的錢全放在一只他們隨身攜帶的手提箱裡。它一天比一天重；Bucky一直嚷著總有天他得買個新的，不過Steve知道他跟那箱子早就培養出革命般的情感了，他才捨不得換。它屬於──它屬於誰來著？他想不起來。他知道那不是用買的。他知道它曾經屬於某個人，因為殼子上的角落刻著個名子，除此之外，他什麼都想不起來。

 

\---

“也許我們該洗手不幹了。”Steve說。

Bucky的動作停了，手仍握著梳子，梳子仍在頭上。他看著鏡子裡的影像，而不是站在鏡前的他。他讀不出他的眼神。

“也許。”Steve說，看著被檯燈黃色的亮光投映到牆上的手指影子──“已經夠了。甚至不是大概夠了而已，Buck──我們有足夠多的錢了。我們手頭上有多少──四、五千？夠多了。我們打算要怎麼用這五千美元？我們見鬼的要怎麼用上一萬美元？”

Steve從不善於言詞，現在，他仍然不；對他而言，就只有全盤托出或是緘口無言；單詞要不像塊黏在他上顎的花生醬卡著吐不出來，要不就像瀑布般花啦啦地傾瀉而出，而這次──

Bucky的手又動了起來。

“老天。”Steve說，有一瞬間，他想起來當他還小時，他有多常禱告──“老天。”Steve說，他雙手緊扣地擺在大腿上。“在布魯克林我們光二十美元就能過得像個國王一樣。還有──”

“Steve。”

“──做這個。聽我說，我們不需要。我們更勝於此。我們生長的更勝於此，我們被教導長大的更勝於此。你想想那個兩年前的Bucky會覺得這樣行麼？”

“Steve。”

“我了解你，Bucky──你告訴你自己這沒事的，你告訴你自己這 _沒關係_ ，你告訴你自己這沒事的因為大有他人在幹同件事，大有他人超速駕駛，整天上餐館吃飯，搞慘了其他可憐蟲，日以繼夜，每一天的每一秒──但那並沒讓我們做的事情正當化。然而你繼續告訴你自己這沒事的。但你知道麼？如今我雙手染血因為這沒事的。我 _殺_ 了──我們殺了人，然後你告訴我這沒事的。你告訴我這沒事的。你會的，對吧？你 _他媽_ 告訴我這──”

“Steve。”

“你別 _他媽_ Steve我。”從他嘴裡吐出來的聲音顯得歇斯底里，甚至連他聽在自己的耳裡都這麼覺得。他視角的邊緣開始模糊，他比自己印像中還要更靠近Bucky──與他並著站在鏡子前──“你別 _他媽_ 告訴我你做的一切都是為了我。你不是為了我，你也不是為了──”

“老天他媽 _該死的_ ，別吼了行不。”Bucky說，有什麼東西在Steve腦裡硬生斷裂，在他反應過來前，他──

 

\---

“ _操。_ ”Bucky啐了一口，他的衣服上沾著鮮血。Steve瞪著他看了整整五秒鐘才意識到他做了什麼，又花了整整六秒才找到條毛巾，將它壓在Bucky臉上。

Bucky坐在床沿。

Steve站在一旁，他無法讓自己走過去與Bucky並坐。他清楚Bucky喜歡早上吃什麼樣式的雞蛋，清楚他都怎麼想著那些有一雙長腿的紅髮女孩，清楚他瀕近高潮時的聲音，清楚只要他嘗試，他會是個十分棒的歌手，清楚他喜愛Steve先幫他手淫會兒再含住的方式，但是現在，Steve已經不知道要對他說什麼了，已經不知道而那又意味著什麼了。

“就只是──”Bucky的聲音悶悶的──“我搞砸太多了。根本沒有辦法再回──你知道的，是吧，Steve？如果可以，我願意馬上全數收回。我也不想繼續淌這渾水──你知道我他媽根本不想幹這個，你知道的吧？”

結果到頭來，Steve還是坐到Bucky身旁，而Bucky盯著天花板，看了很久、很久。

 

\---

他和Bucky在他們預定行搶的餐廳廁所裡做愛。這並非他的第一次，不過也不代表他已經習慣了，是吧？

Bucky雙手托著Steve，撐著他的重量，也許連同他的視線一起，而Steve──好吧，他欣然接受。他渴望這個。至少，他是這麼告訴自己的，而他是這麼堅信的。在那之後──在那之後，當Steve坐在鏽掉的水槽邊緣繫皮帶，Bucky掏出他收在口袋裡的手槍──他有沒有吻上Bucky還有任何關係嗎？

 

\--

“我很抱歉。”

“嗯。”Bucky說，聲音透過浴巾傳了過來。“我也是。”

 

\---

（十分鐘後，浴室響起了水聲，Steve聽見Bucky在裡頭唱著歌。）

 

\---

Steve從人們身上學到的事即“無論如何總有個例外”。如果他聽到了聲 _砰！_ 接著又是另一聲 _砰！_ ，他會怎麼做？──兩槍？他很肯定他會立即趴下，速度快到八成連他那顆頭都跟不及，還可憐地飄在上方。

起先，他們全都一個樣。他們只在他沒瞧著他們時偷看他的臉，這讓他覺得更容易些。他真的想看著他們的眼睛麼？Bucky告訴他們將雙手擺在他見得著的地方。他真的想看他們顫抖的手指麼？他真的想看他們無聲開開闔闔的嘴麼？ _親愛的天主全能的上帝敬愛的耶穌求您──_

（他們只在他沒瞧著他們時偷看他的臉，這讓他覺得更容易些。）

他從人們身上學到的事即“無論如何總有個例外”。

這間銀行位在蘇塞克斯（Sussex）的某個地方，他也不是很清楚。裡面的所有人都該死的 _安靜_ ，他告訴站在櫃台處一個滿臉通紅的女孩把錢裝進袋子裡，他幾乎能 _感覺到_ ──

“嘿，你！”Bucky的聲音迴盪。“對，你，你婊子養的──看這裡。你他媽在幹什麼？看這裡！看著我他媽的臉！”

Steve沒回身，只是瞧著眼前的女孩。她有一頭紅色的捲髮，她簡直快從被她過度撐開的白色洋裝中爆了出來。現在，她正盯著Bucky，雙手機械式地移動。

“你看她做什麼？她你老婆？我才他媽不在乎。給我看這裡。舉起你的雙手，你個混帳。”

Steve能聽見女人輕輕啜泣的聲音──那帶著規律節奏的泣音聽起來過於耳熟，除了那從來都不是來自於他，或是Bucky。它們從隔壁的臥室裡傳來，穿透牆壁，遠遠的。然而現在，來自這兒。

“不，別想── _你狗娘養_ ──”

突然間他聽到腳步聲，太過快速、太過輕淺，不過他──

槍聲消逝的同時Steve聽到尖叫。並非女人的尖叫；那是在幾秒之後。並非男人的尖叫；那從來沒發生過。槍聲來得太過快速，太過突然，Steve無法想像為何Bucky會──

女孩的手指不動了；她的手摀著嘴，鮮紅的粗手指蓋過鮮紅的厚嘴唇。Steve回過身看，Bucky的背卻擋住他的視線。女人開始尖叫。一切像慢動作般地發生嗎？不；她開始尖叫，而Steve終於轉過身。刺耳的像是指甲刮過──

“發生什麼事？”Steve問道。他心裡早已有個底。

Bucky毫無反應。

“見鬼發生什麼事？”

Bucky全身僵硬。

Steve準備要走近Bucky，再問他一次，但是他注意到在視野邊緣那只鞋的顏色，然後他又注意到女人的尖叫有著他先前沒留意到的音調，然後他又注意到滾過Bucky腳邊那有著美麗藍色的大理石雕像。

 

\---

起先，Bucky說他不是有意要這樣對Steve的，但事情總是出乎意料。事出必有因，該死的。人總會因某些事而死──無辜的人。這無時無刻都在上演！Steve的母親死了──他老媽死了，在他們還──這個，並不重要，是吧？他們因她而相遇。要是這事沒發生的話，那他們現在又會在哪兒？Steve？他們能做的就是繼續過日子，對嗎？對的。非常好。他們並非惡人，你知道的──他們只是被迫走上這條路。沒錯──他們是被迫得動手。但你知道嗎？他們足夠堅強。他們能做的就是繼續過日子。棒極了。這就是他們的生活。

 

\---

“我不能再讓這繼續發生下去了。”Steve說，他的手指陷進頭髮裡，全都纏在一塊兒。“我無法──我無法他媽再繼續參予了。”

“那你要幹什麼？”Bucky說，沒看著Steve的臉。“你能幹什麼？這就是我們要過的──”

 

\---

在上頭的簽名寫著 _K.P._ 。

（五千美元了，你仍打算繼續？）

 

\---

很多年很多年以後，Bucky讀著他的晨報，他一直大笑一直大笑一直大笑。

“你聽聽這個。”他說，他的雙眼躲藏在一副黑色的太陽眼鏡後──“紐澤西牛頓（Newton），十二月十八號──警方判定蘇塞克斯郡兇殺案與發生於十二月二號當日，驚駭整個富蘭克林社區的冷血銀行槍殺搶案有所關連。嫌疑犯為兩名紐約男性，年齡約二十歲左右，攜帶──”Steve撕了塊土司塞進嘴裡。

“瞧，Rogers？我跟你說過什麼？我們搞出名了。那麼多個地方，當然就是得他媽在紐澤西裡才行。他媽──但管它的。你能相信麼？所有我們需要做的就只是開槍射幾個女人？你能想像麼？”

他很慢很慢的才漸漸明白些事，不過他想，一切也就這樣了。這感覺像──這感覺像一個結局的起始。

為何這感覺會像一個結局的起始？Steve不太確定。對於這些，對於方正的桌布和烤得焦黑的吐司和停在五十英尺遠的凱迪拉克車廂內的手提箱，他覺得好笑，卻說不出個所以然來。

Steve不太確定。Bucky的笑聲聽起來跟以往完全不同。

 

\---

問題是──

問題是，Steve是那種會在電影院告訴觀眾安靜的人，並非因為他聽不見台詞，而是因為其他人會聽不到；他是那種會在服飾店替母親們打抱不平的人，並非因為她們是他的母親，而是因為她們是其他人的母親。Steve是那種因太過固執（至今仍是）而討了一頓好揍的人，他是那種寧願被人一拳打在臉上，也不願冷眼旁觀──

有些事永不改變。

哈，那是個謊言，是吧？

 

\---

Bucky教他如何讓子彈上膛，而只要Steve願意，他可以學的比什麼都快。

 

\---

結局的起始是在牛頓市裡的一間餐廳內，金髮的女服務生左眼掛著一圈紫青的對著他微笑；結局的中段是在條後巷，被月光照得光滑的潮濕街道對面有台後車廂大開的車，車燈對著他閃呀閃的；結局的結局是在另一間，又另一間的汽車旅館裡，Steve對著一片闇藍喘著氣，Bucky的雙手擱在他的髖骨上。

Bucky喜歡在性愛過程中講話，Steve清楚，這也就是為什麼他會發出足夠滿足他倆的呻吟聲。他的雙手貼著Bucky濕黏的胸膛，當Bucky將他壓得更深，Steve低哼了下。他的雙手掐著他的臀部，他的髖骨，掐著他紅腫的臀肉。

Steve閉起眼，嘗試著要感受他，嘗試著要回憶，嘗試──

“ _操。_ ”Bucky抽了口氣，一頭倒進枕頭理──閉著雙眼，嘴巴半張。最後的幾下Steve選擇用騎的。當他瀕臨邊緣時，Steve絞緊了自己的腸壁，當他終於高潮時，他讓Bucky射進他體內，精液滾燙濕滑──等到深埋的陰莖不再跳動，Steve才退開，滾到一旁的空位躺著。他們的胸口同時上下起伏著──快得他快喘不過氣了。他覺得渾身麻木。

“老天。”Bucky說。Steve有這感覺──Bucky是在對著漆黑的房間講話多過於對他。

他無法確切的指出他的心是在哪一分哪一秒崩碎成成千上萬的碎片，但他很肯定是在當Bucky側過身，開始親吻他，低語著 _你真他媽棒極──_

“Bucky。”Steve說。

“噓──”Bucky低喃著，咬住Steve的下唇。“放鬆。”他的手一路從Steve的胸膛下滑，越過了了腿間的淺金色毛髮。

Steve感到疲憊不堪，距離上一次高潮已經久到他都記不得了。這是一個糟透了的禮拜，或是糟透了的一個月──更像是糟透了的一年，或是，不如這樣說算了，糟透了的一生──而他比自己願意承認的還要硬，Bucky溫暖的手指探到他的大腿間，因沾了唾液而濕滑無比，在Bucky的手握上他的陰莖時，Steve卻猶豫了。

“Bucky，我──”

在他準備要推開他前，Bucky的手開始動了。Bucky以一種Steve完全不熟悉的方式吻住他，然後──然後他放棄了。

Steve放棄了，任由Bucky的舌頭在他的口腔裡翻攪。當Bucky套弄著他直至高潮時，他叫出最甜膩美好的呻吟聲。他射的Bucky滿手都是，黏糊糊的，等到一切全結束時，他閉上眼，將自己的雙唇湊向Bucky。

 

\---

“Bucky。”

毫無反應。

“Bucky，你睡──？”

睡夢中的Bucky顯得柔和。

 

\---

Steve知道Bucky把錢都收在哪，Steve也知道Bucky藏──

一共有三把。一把給Bucky，一把給Steve，一把給警急狀況。Steve可以從手感，壓在手心裡的重量知道那是屬於他的，而他──但，他痛恨他對此的熟悉。他過去曾經能透過握著筆頭金屬箍的方式，以及平衡於手指間的木質筆身形狀來分辨不同的油畫筆刷──圓頭的相當容易猜，扇形的他幾乎沒一次對過，榛形和平頭畫筆的難度算是界在兩者之間。他記得他過去曾經──

現在，那看起來──簡直是可笑極了。新聞報紙上會寫些什麼？Steve能想像那些評論：警方查獲蘇塞克斯郡兇殺案的兇嫌作品集。報紙上的第一張相片會是他的花朵和魚缸靜物寫真，緊貼著的另一張相片會是他難看的高年級生年級照。那是他們手上唯一一張有關他的實體相片吧？唯一的實體案底記錄？

這一次，他覺得──他覺得跟以往有所不同。這是他第一次，他意識到，他第一次真的知道當他扣下版機時，會發生什麼事。

（走廊空無一人。）

當他看著Bucky時，他覺得他的心跳要停止了。加油站黃色的燈光歪歪斜斜地打在床上，一條一條的，又長又細，然後──然後有那麼一秒鐘──多過一秒。Steve站在那兒多久了？他不確定。一分鐘，兩分鐘？也許是一個小時──他無法克制地看了眼Bucky──長長的一眼。

他熟睡的姿勢，他頭髮的弧度，他手臂的線條。他的嘴微微張著；他的手擺在一旁空著的床位，手指微微蜷著；他的──

然後──然後有那麼一秒鐘，Steve能感覺到有什麼湧上他的咽喉，他的心臟。他舉起槍。

 

\---

（有如任何事，時間沖淡一切。）

 

\---

夜晚比他以往見過的還要更空曠明亮與寒冷。

Steve只到過紐澤西一次。他甚至不怎麼記得了。當時他幾歲──兩歲，三歲？那是在他母親穿著件紅洋裝，梳著頭漂亮髮型時的事了。他記得他看過的那些舊照片，他微笑著坐在一位他幾乎認不得的女人旁──坐在艷陽高照的沙灘上，他的衣服黏著細沙，他濕濕的頭髮貼著他的前額。Steve發誓他還能記得一小部份──海浪的聲音，海鷗的鳴叫──但又有一小部份的他想著，那真的是他的真實回憶嗎？

街道平坦且涼颼颼的。這裡沒有星星，但可別就這麼以為這兒也會陰暗無光。這裡有燈光──老天，這兒的燈光亮得到處都是。他幾乎要忘了每年的這一刻，這片地會變得有多閃耀：擺設在每家店門口前的聖誕老人和站在他身前一明一滅的紅衣小精靈們。塑膠製的聖誕樹下擺滿了禮物，聖誕樹上掛滿了天使的祝福──火車組、玩具來福槍、身穿洋裝（比過去他母親每一件洋裝都要昂貴）的洋娃娃。這兒幾乎有足夠的亮光讓他想起布魯克林。幾乎。

他的衣服是乾淨的，頭髮才剛洗過。他緩慢地走，將帽沿拉低，就算街道上仍空蕩蕩的。他大概不能再招計程車了──實際上，不能再聯絡任何人。這兒空無一人，連個電話亭都沒有。不過，他又有誰能聯絡的呢？

Steve穿著的上衣比他平時的還要大上兩個尺碼，它聞起來像汗水、香菸以及陳年的古龍水。

夜晚比Steve以往見過的還要更空曠明亮與寒冷。

 

\---

這兒不是最糟的世界，但也不是最美好的。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
